


Remember the good times

by Comicsohwhyohwhy



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Oh Tony, Sad Porn, Thor gets his shit together, Tony Feels, Why was canon so horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsohwhyohwhy/pseuds/Comicsohwhyohwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The God of Thunder isn’t going to be denied his audience.</i>
</p><p>The Civil War is over, and Thor has some matters to settle with Tony Stark. But when he wants to confront Tony on the Helicarrier and sees the state he is in, things turn out differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the good times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the lovely Iloome, who likes the idea of Thor and Tony as friends with benefits, Civil War-fixes and sad porn, so I decided to combine them all <3
> 
> Beta-thanks to [missbecky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky) and [GerdavR](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3042146/GerdavR) :)

Thor is landing on the deck of the Helicarrier, furious. The hammer slams into the ground and in the corner of his eye, he sees S.H.I.E.L.D. agents running towards him, their guns out. A woman hurrying towards him with big steps seems to be in charge of them. She has short black hair and alert eyes and seems not to be one to be trifled with. His hammer is at the ready. “I would have words with the Director.”

The woman stops right in front of him, not cowed in the slightest, and looks at him intently. She clears her throat. “Do you have an appointment?”

Thor just looks into her eyes, making it perfectly clear that he does not need an appointment to talk to Stark. She doesn’t evade his stare and seems on the verge of answering back. But then her eyes rest on the hammer for a moment, crackling with power, and she apparently changes her mind and gives him a little nod. “Okay. I’ll call through.”

The woman takes two steps to the side, quickly talking into a communicator. Thor can hear the words “well, where then?” spoken in an annoyed tone. When she faces him again, she almost looks a little apologetic. “The Director isn’t seeing anyone right now.”

Thor feels anger seethe under his skin. Stark has betrayed him, sold him out, and now he doesn’t even have the decency to talk to him in person. Well, the God of Thunder isn’t going to be denied his audience.

Without paying any attention to the agents that nervously shuffle out of the way, Thor begins to stalk down the deck towards the main entry of the carrier. The woman yells after him. “Stop! You can’t do that.”

Thor just snorts and watches the doors slide open for him. The agent hasn’t enacted a lock-down, then, which means that she is scared of the situation escalating if he doesn’t get what he wants. That fear is not unwarranted.

Thor strides down the corridor, and quite a way behind him there’s a flock of agents following him. But they don’t dare to interfere. He stops an oblivious young agent coming his way with an infopad in his hand, deeply immersed in whatever it is showing him. When the boy looks up and sees Thor his eyes become round like saucers. He probably hasn’t seen a God in full regalia look down at him so far in his career, Thor thinks. “Where can I find the Director of this wretched organisation?”

The boy opens his mouth, but no sound comes out: he just points further down the corridor. Thor nods curtly and continues walking.

A few metres further on, he finds himself in front of a metal door that bears a badge declaring it the office of the Director. He knocks with force, and then doesn’t wait for anyone to open, but immediately pushes the handle. It doesn’t budge.

Thor frowns, and knocks again, even more vigorously. But there is still no reaction. He starts contemplating to simply break down the door when someone taps on his shoulder. When he turns around he sees the agent he’d been talking to before look at him with a resigned expression on her face. “The Director isn’t in there. Of late, he hasn’t been in his office a whole lot.”

Thor looks at her questioningly. There’s something in her voice he isn’t too fond of, a dark edge that might either be exasperation or worry or both. She sighs and cards a hand through her hair, then she shrugs and motions for him to follow her.

They walk down another corridor, then take a sharp turn, and stop in front of an inconspicuous grey door. Thor arches an eyebrow at the woman, and she just sighs again, but nods. So apparently Stark is in there, wherever ‘there’ is. “You can try and talk to him, if you insist. But I am only leading you here because I would prefer it if you didn’t wreck the Helicarrier with that hammer of yours.” She is about to turn away, but then she hesitates and turns to look at him once more. Her eyes are very blue and earnest. “Don’t be too hard on him.” She finally turns on her heel, and Thor stares after her as she strides down the corridor and starts talking into her communicator.

When she turns the corner, Thor looks back at the door in front of him. Something must be going on with Stark, or the woman wouldn’t have been so strangely secretive. He is surprised at a feeling of unease in his stomach. But stalling won’t get him anywhere, and so Thor knocks. Three quick raps.

He waits, but again, there is no reaction. Thor feels impatience boiling under his skin, and instead of knocking again, he simply pulls the handle. To his surprise, the door opens with no resistance.

He finds himself in a small room, not much more than a supply closet. There are rows of shelves casting long shadows, the light is dimmed, and at first sight, Thor can’t make out much. He squints and then decides to simply switch on the light. What on earth is Stark doing in this place?

When the light flares up and illuminates the little room in harsh white, Thor sees a pallet in one corner. A man on it is stirring. He is wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, and it’s a strange sight – Thor mostly knows him in red and gold. He has also been sleeping, apparently, and is only slowly coming back to consciousness. Thor is bewildered. Why would the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. be sleeping in a supply closet?

When Tony stops confusedly blinking into the light, his eyes settle on Thor, and after a short moment of incomprehension a certain amount of shock creeps into them, as if he were seeing a ghost. But Tony seems to immediately suppress this reaction and carefully arranges his face into a neutral expression. He quickly shuffles into a sitting position and clears his throat. “Thor.”

Thor tries to muster the rage he had felt only minutes before to address the friend who has become an antagonist, but he can’t quite bring himself to. Tony looks very unhealthy. Thor hasn’t seen him since their confrontation in Broxton, and then, he had been wearing the armour. But now Thor can see that Tony is pale, his eyes look feverish, and there is a manic edge to the way he knits and unknits his hands in his lap. Apparently, he is scared of Thor, and despite the anger at the man that he harbours, Thor does not like seeing it.

When Thor doesn’t answer right away, Tony tilts his head up defiantly. “Have you come here to beat me up some more?”

Thor feels himself bristle at the allegation, and before he has really considered how he should talk to Tony, words come out of his mouth. “You promised me the government would leave Asgard alone, Stark. But they are making problems. Some officials” – his voice drips with contempt – “have turned up at our doorstep to assure us we have to _register_.” His voice sounds harsh, harsher than he intended it to, and when the man before him flinches but tries to hide it, he regrets his tone.

Tony pinches his nose. His face looks ghostly pale in the lurid light. “I am working on it, Thor. I have a meeting with the president to discuss the matter of Asgard tomorrow. Rest assured that I have no intention of breaking my word to you.”

“So Asgard will get the recognition as non-United States territory that you promised?”

Tony looks up at him wearily. “I hope so. I will do all in my power to make it so.”

Even with the doubts that Tony’s actions over the last few months have caused in his mind, Thor has to admit that he seems honest. A moment of silence stretches between them, Tony still looking at him with hollow eyes. Then he raises his voice. “Would that be all? I would appreciate it if you could leave me alone.”

Thor feels the unease in his stomach again, looking at the man he used to call a friend, huddled up on a cot in a supply closet and asking him to leave him alone. Tony doesn’t seem to be himself, no trace of the self-confidence and smoothness he usually displays. And somehow, Thor can’t bring himself to simply turn away and leave before he has investigated what is going on.

With a sigh, he drops his hammer to the floor and sits down on the cot beside Tony, who looks at him with wide eyes. “What is the matter?”

For a moment, Tony doesn’t answer, he just keeps looking at him, surprise and confusion written all over his face. Then he laughs, but it sounds bitter. “I want to take a nap. What do you care?”

Thor looks at him earnestly. “You are hiding in a dim supply closet to sleep during work hours. You seem on edge and drained at the same time. Do not forget I have known you for a long time, before you decided to throw our friendship away.”

Tony swallows visibly, but he doesn’t answer. Thor lets his eyes sweep over his whole body, taking it in, and he isn’t happy with what he is seeing. Tony has clearly lost weight and he doesn’t hold himself quite upright. He has the air of a man who has to bear more than he can shoulder. “Tony, your hands are shaking.”

Tony looks down at them and seems almost surprised to see Thor’s words confirmed. He starts knitting them together again, but the trembling doesn’t stop. Thor sighs, then puts one of his hands on them and squeezes lightly. Tony’s hands are cold, and when Thor touches them, he jumps a little. But he doesn’t pull away.

Thor keeps on massaging his hands lightly, and very slowly, Tony seems to relax. His eyes flutter shut for a moment in enjoyment of the physical contact. Thor can practically see Tony beginning to let down his guard. He stays silent for another moment, then he gently asks again. “What is the matter?”

Something inside of Tony seems to break. He disentangles his hands from Thor’s and raises them to his temples to start rubbing there, almost violently. His face is screwed up. “I keep on having these… visions. I think I might be going mad, Thor.”

Thor feels his blood run cold at the words. Has Tony actually lost his mind? Is this the explanation for his behaviour during the war he missed, and now? “What kind of visions?”

Tony covers his eyes with his hands. “Dead people. People that are dead because of me. Rumiko. Happy. Steve…”

At the name of his old friend and comrade, now no longer with him, a deep sadness fills Thor. He casts his eyes down to the floor. But there is a strangely choked sound, and when he looks back at Tony he sees that his chest is heaving with barely suppressed sobs.

For a moment, Thor is frozen – Tony has never been one for open displays of emotion. That he should break down like that in front of him bears testimony to how worn out he must be. And Thor cannot help himself but feel for the man he used to consider a dear friend, the man now obviously tormented beyond what he can endure by demons, be they of his own making or not. He wraps his arms around Tony and starts tracing soothing circles on his back.

Tony tenses momentarily, but then he abandons himself to his crying, his face buried in Thor’s shoulder. Thor holds on, trying to ground him through physical touch, and they stay like that for a few long minutes until Tony seems to calm down a little.

Thor is about to consider letting go when he suddenly feels the gentle touch of lips on his neck. The kiss is careful and almost chaste, and Thor’s body responds with a rush of warmth. He breathes in, and the smell of Tony’s skin, a mixture of something sweet and the tang of metal, makes him think of some moments they shared in the past when none of them was taken, after battles they only narrowly won. Moments of exhilaration and the celebration of being alive, without much deeper meaning, but moments he cherished nonetheless.

He does not know what Tony wants, if the kiss is just his way of thanking Thor for staying with him throughout his breakdown or something more, but for the moment, he is caught up in the feeling of soft lips on his neck. Then Tony slowly lifts his head and his mouth is trying to find Thor’s, and Thor stalls.

“Tony.”

Tony breaks the touch, and recoils immediately, something like shame burning on his face. “Thor, I’m sorry. I just−”

Tony withdraws to a corner of the bed, and Thor feels bereft of his warm touch. Sitting there, Tony looks utterly miserable, wrapping his arms around himself and breathing faster than normal. It pains Thor to see this formidable warrior reduced to such a shadow of who he used to be. Tony avoids his eyes, clearly embarrassed and taking Thor’s hesitation as complete rejection.

And right then, Thor realises that in truth he does not want to reject him. He sees a man desperately looking for some comfort, and he finds himself incapable of denying the affection he still feels for him, despite his actions of late. And the fact that Tony seems to be on the verge of losing his mind gives him hope, in a strange way – what if this is his chance to hold him back from that abyss, to get his friend back? But if he leaves him like that, feeling all alone and unwanted, he will squander that one chance, and possibly aggravate Tony’s state. He cannot and does not want to risk that.

Thor leans in, and when Tony doesn’t react at first, he extends a hand to gently cup his face. Tony seems very surprised, but then Thor puts his other hand onto the nape of his neck, feeling the slightly curly hair there, and starts massaging. Tony’s eyes become a little unfocused and his breathing evens out right away. And when Thor leans in again, he meets him willingly.

They kiss for a long time, getting lost in the feeling of intimacy they haven’t shared in what feels like years. Thor keeps his hand on the nape of Tony’s neck, and Tony leans into his touch. He opens his mouth immediately when Thor sends out his tongue to explore. After a while, Tony starts gently nibbling on Thor’s lower lip, and Thor can feel heat pool in his abdomen. The kiss turns almost bruising.

Thor needs more physical contact, and he carefully starts undoing the zipper of the black uniform Tony is wearing. Tony shivers at the first touch of Thor’s hands on his bare back. After a moment’s hesitation – he is still hesitating, Thor thinks uneasily – he raises his own hands to undo Thor’s scales, though, and they clatter to the floor loudly. Tony’s hands slip under his shirt, and he finds one of Thor’s nipples to circle it with one calloused finger.

Thor almost groans at the touch, it burns on his skin, and yet, it is not enough. He grows impatient and drags Tony up with him to get rid of the clothing still in their way. Thor pulls him close, then slides the uniform down Tony’s back, and when it falls to the floor, he traces the lines of Tony’s body, the smooth curve of his lower back, and lets his hands wander further down. He slides a finger into Tony’s tight black briefs. Tony exhales on a sigh and leans his head back, his neck exposed, and he is beautiful like that, the blue of his eyes peeking through his dark lashes.

Thor starts kissing his neck, and Tony seems to almost get lost in the sensation, until Thor feels a hand slipping between his legs and starting to cradle the hardness there. A moan escapes Thor, and he sees a smile quirk at the edge of Tony’s lips. Then he feels the hand deftly undoing the zipper.

When his pants are open and his erection springs free, a feeling of relief washes over Thor. He leans over Tony, making him lie down on the cot while quickly kicking his own pants and boots off. He climbs over Tony, presses against him urgently, and the man looks up at him with half-lidded eyes and lips that are already a little red and puffy from the kisses they have shared. Even though he has evidently lost weight, his hipbones sharper than Thor remembers them being, he is still gorgeous, all smooth skin and trembling muscle. Thor catches his lips in another kiss, tender this time, then lets his mouth trail lower, over Tony’s stomach, and lower still, until he nuzzles at the silky briefs. Tony makes a choked sound in the back of his throat.

Thor smirks, pulls the briefs aside and takes Tony in his mouth. There’s another one of those sounds, close to an aborted sob, and Thor can feel Tony throbbing in his mouth. He tastes the way Thor remembers him tasting from the moments of lust they shared in the past, and Thor enjoys himself thoroughly.

After a while, Tony settles his hands on Thor’s scalp, and Thor can feel that he is still trembling. He takes a moment to look up, and sees that Tony has his eyes squeezed tightly shut. There are tears gathering at their corners. Thor flinches and releases him from his mouth immediately.

Tony makes a sound like a drowning man, and his eyes snap open. “No, please…” But before he can say anything else, Thor has moved back up his body and caught his mouth in a kiss, and Tony reciprocates, moving his hands to the side of Thor’s face. Thor keeps his eyes open, and he sees that Tony’s cheeks are wet.

When they part, Thor clears his throat. “Did I do something wrong?”

Tony shakes his head almost frantically. “No, you didn’t, not at all. I’m sorry. It’s just… You’re here and we’re doing this and I thought you hated me and it’s all a bit much.” He looks miserable again, and Thor resumes cradling his face. He already feels bad for interrupting what Tony assures him was an act he enjoyed, but when they did this in the past, he never cried, and Thor wonders whether he should stop this while there is still time.

But then Tony looks up at him, and there’s something hopeful in his eyes. His hands move to trace the lines of Thor’s abdomen, and Thor feels himself quiver. “Please, let me give something back.” And he slips one hand into Thor’s underwear.

Thor throws his head back, all worry momentarily forgotten, and Tony gets up, pulling Thor with him to lean against the wall. Then he dips down and before Thor can fully prepare himself for the sensation, the softness of his mouth engulfs him.

Tony has always been exceptionally good at this, and Thor feels himself unravelling into something warm and vague as Tony works his mouth. Thor has a hand in his hair, and it is silky to the touch, Tony responding to every sign of guidance he gives. He is fully focused on giving Thor pleasure, and when Thor looks down at him, he sees Tony’s cheeks hollow as he sucks him in fully, and Thor can’t stop himself from moaning loudly.

Tony starts sliding his tongue up and down and Thor feels himself getting closer to the edge. He hooks his hands under Tony’s shoulders to motion for him to get up, and Tony does, almost melting against him. They kiss, and Thor spins him around until his calves are pressed against the cot. Tony lets himself fall onto it and drags Thor with him and Thor finds himself looking down at his friend again. Tony’s pupils are blown and his cheeks are reddened and when he bows down to kiss him, Thor can feel his pulse flutter. Thor licks his lips.

“How do you wish to do this?” Thor asks. In the past, they have done things both ways, therefore there is no routine to settle into. But Tony doesn’t answer; his eyes are half-lidded and hazy now and he appears to not be quite alert. For a moment, Thor is concerned again – he knows that his friend can become so deeply immersed in the act of making love that he seems to almost totally abandon himself to what his partner wants and lose all sense of his surroundings, but this doesn’t seem to be quite it, and Thor can’t help but think about how broken Tony had seemed earlier. But then Tony spreads his legs a little and takes Thor’s hand, guiding it downwards, and Thor knows he has given him his cue.

He slips a finger over the sensitive skin around his entrance, and Tony’s whole body twitches. Thor hesitates. They will need lube for this, or something that can be used as a replacement. He ignores the disappointed sigh that escapes Tony’s mouth as he turns away and quickly starts carding through the things deposited on the shelves.

Thankfully, the closet seems to contain medical supplies, and one of the first thing he examines is a tube of some oily ointment for the skin that should do the job. Thor returns to the pallet. Tony is still lying there, in the exact same position that he left him in. At the sight of the man spread out before him, Thor feels himself throb with urgency.

He settles on the pallet again and gently nudges Tony’s legs even further apart. He coats one of his fingers with the ointment, and then circles Tony’s entrance. Tony is pliant under his touch, but when he slips a finger in, he hears a sharp intake of breath. Tony clenches, and Thor starts gently massaging the muscles in his abdomen with his free hand until he relaxes. Thor slowly and meticulously works him open and enjoys every little sound wrought out of him.

When he is done, Thor presses another kiss to Tony’s lips, then lines himself up. Tony catches his wrist in his hand, breathing heavily, and Thor slides in slowly. His head is drooping as he gets lost in the sensation, and the edges of Tony’s beard are trailing against his jaw. They start moving, and for a moment, it’s exactly the way it has been, an act of pure physical enjoyment, no tainted history between them.

Thor puts his arms around Tony and heaves him up, into his lap, and Tony holds onto him, flush from head to toes. There’s a smile playing on his lips, and Thor leans back, for a while simply enjoying to watch his friend enjoy himself. Tony has his eyes shut, not looking at him at all, and Thor wonders whether in his mind, he is sharing that moment with another. But in the end, it doesn’t matter – and when Tony’s moans become more frantic, Thor can feel the heat build in his groin and all thought is dispelled.

Thor takes Tony in hand, and Tony almost cries out. It doesn’t take long until Tony reaches completion. When he clenches around him, Thor can feel his own orgasm build within him. And only a moment later, it rolls over him. He hears himself scream out.

Tony is almost limp in his arms, clearly exhausted, and Thor cups his face and kisses him. Then he gently lowers him back onto the bed and slips out. Tony makes no move to get up, instead curling up on his side, facing away from Thor. “Thank you” he murmurs, almost too quietly to be heard.

Thor doesn’t say a word. Instead, he takes the blanket they had thrown to the side and drapes it over both of them. Then he wraps Tony in his arms.

He doesn’t know if what just happened means that he has pushed Tony back from an edge he was standing on, or even if it means he can forgive Tony for some of the things he has done, saving their friendship. But right now, it doesn’t matter, and when he feels Tony’s breathing even out as he slowly slips closer to sleep, Thor looks up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

He does know one thing now, and that is that he will do all in his power to help Tony overcome whatever sickness has its grip on him. And as he contemplates how this visit ended so very differently from what he had anticipated, he feels himself drift off, Tony firmly in his arms.


End file.
